Blur
by Amathist Fwirrel
Summary: Why did Jak attack his best friend at the begging of the game Jak II? Read on to find out!


_**Last Words**_

_**A Question formed in my head while I was writing 'Russian Roulette'. Namely,**_

**_Why did Jak attack Daxter at the beginning of Jak II? Read on to find out…_**

There was the press of cold metal on his back. He could feel the itching that started, like thousands of ants marching down his spine, and crawling between the layers of skin. Every few seconds, the ants passed waves of heat that started at his scalp, and finished at his feet, making them to curl. He forced himself not to move – it would only make things a lot worse. His eyesight flashed in and out of existence, as his retinas tried to cope with the power surge his body had just been part of.

His hearing was pretty dodgy too…but not bad enough to miss Praxis' order.

"_Finish off that...thing tonight" _

Or Errol's sadistic pleasure in his promise.

"_I'll be back."_

How much time did he have left? Hours? Minutes? How long had he lain here? His musing was broken by an all too cheerful voice.

"Ding-ding, third floor, body chains, roach food, torture devices!"

The voice was unfamiliar, but then again, his treatments left him tone-deaf for a few hours, so everyone sounded odd.

But only one person was coming here tonight…Errol, with a gun and executioners demeanour.

Something thumped on his chest, and his hearing died away, replaced with a loud ringing sound. "Hey….you….see any hero's around here?" Jak's hearing had returned enough to hear the last part clearly, and the arrogance imbued in every word. The voice practically smirked as it told Jak that he wasn't going to be saved. The sick bastard. He opened his eyes, to catch a shock of orange hair. Definitely Errol.

"Jaakkkk…come on, it's me-!" the voice wheedled, but once again the loud ringing washed over him, cutting off his tormentor in mid sentence. It didn't matter though, because Jak _knew _who it was. Errol. The teenager could feel his anger bubbling through his veins, now, over-riding common sense.

"Just say something! Just this once!" Errol begged, obviously asking for Jak to plead for his life. The blonde had a better idea though, to give a nice defiant ending to his life. He snapped opened his eyes (even though he still couldn't see), glared where he thought Errol's face was and roared "I'm gonna KILL Praxis".

"Shhh!-Pipe down!" Hissed Errol, obviously frightened the other prisoners would hear the boy's act of defiance and get their own ideas. He pressed something small over Jak's mouth and stopped leaning on his chest. Jak had never wanted to kill anything more in his life. The bastard had touched his face! His face! His last words, ruined! Two fucking years he had stayed in this hell-hole and it was going to be ended by HIM! Chained to the table! Not in a fight, not of old age, but strapped to a table, waiting patiently to die! Was he going to die? Hell No. **Hell no**. **HELL NO. **

With a roar Jak ripped himself off the table, shattering the metal restraints like glass. He paused in mid swing and examined his new claws, then grinned manically. Jak lumbered off the table, leaning in it for support as his legs regained feeling, and stopped trembling from being strapped to the table for so long.

"Jak?" Errol squeaked, as Jak's obsidian eyes turned towards him. It was like in Jak's dreams. he was bigger than Errol, much bigger. In fact, the commander now looked...like a rat. The demon stumbled forward. "Now, now, Jak, don't you remember me?" Yelped the Errol rat. Jak remembered who Errol was, all too well. Bearing his teeth, he raised his claws over his head ready to kill when- "It's you're old pal, Daxter!"

Daxter? The osstel? His best friend had come for _here_, to rescue him? Jak stumbled backwards as all the dark eco rushed out of him like a vengeful sprit, almost knocking him flat in a desperate bid to escape.

"What the hell was that? Sheesh, remind me never to piss you off. Come on tall, dark and gruesome. We're outta here." The little creature moaned, mostly to himself. Jak just stared mutely at his old friend, horrified about what he just did, rather, about what he almost did.

**_So what do you think? I kinda made it up as I went along. I probably missed some bits out, because I didn't check with the begging movie at all, which, boys and girls, is a baddddd thing. But it kinda…flows nicely, so I'll think I'll leave it like that, even if it is a bit wrong._**

**_Oh yeah, in case you didn't get why Jak was so pissed with the hero comment, it was like saying 'You see any hero's that are gonna save you? No? Guess you're gonna die.'_**

_**You can tell I'm in exam season can't you?**_


End file.
